By The River
by MyEyesightIsBad
Summary: AU: A clumsy brunette suddenly gets lost in a forest and meets the most mysterious guy ever. Of course, it's a little weird at first, because he doesn't really seem to belong in her town, or world... for that matter. He's gorgeous though, can anyone blame her for turning into an obsessed stalker? NejiTen. Contains Lemons, language, ridiculousness.
1. Chapter 1

TenTen had never really been sure when it came to confessions or anything related to romance. In her small village, everything was black and white and clear as day. You get introduced to someone, you marry that person... then you start a family with them and so on.

It was a little dull for her, in all honesty. The young girl had always wanted a change of pace, possibly a new life as well, but it was all too much to ask for, considering she was part of a small community that relied on eachother. Her parents owned a small shop on the other side of town and were quite content with their life. The townspeople too, they really enjoyed their current lifestyle. But needless to say, it couldn't be said for her.

TenTen was a rather odd one, completely delusional in some cases, by their standards.

She was the oldest woman without a husband (if you count twenty-five as being old), had refused all marriage proposals (yes, yes she did) for absolutely no proper reason (aside from freedom and love) and avoided her responsibilities like they were the plague itself. People saw her and found her to be weird and slightly deranged, though really, it wasn't the case.

TenTen was merely a dreamer.

In all her life, she wanted- no, _dreamt_ for the perfect prince charming to come and take her, claim her as his and have her become his bride. She wanted _the one,_ she needed _her soulmate,_ and not some random boy from the village who was only interested in her looks and child-bearing hips.

TenTen wanted to find someone who understood her, who would look at her and see a person, not a freak, or a delusional woman. At this point, she didn't really care if her soulmate was a man or a woman; all she needed was a person that had her set of mind, her mentality and attitude. But of course, it was too much to ask.

'When was the last time I had a decent conversation?' She thought with a sigh as she walked along a narrow path, aiming for the forest. It was already noon, and she needed to get the necessary herbs to sell for their shop. This was without a doubt, the first time her parents asked her to head over towards the forest by herself, which, in a way, made her all happy and proud. Getting entrusted with a task was rare, espacially coming from her parents who were sure she'd fail due to her clumsiness- but there she was, on her own and capable!

The brunette grinned to herself impishly, trying to ignore the intense summer heat and her sweat-drenched clothes. It was a little hard to walk up the hill during noon, nonetheless, but she was a tough girl, and tough girls didn't give up. TenTen was proud of her stamina and didn't hesitate to help whomever whenever, out of pure selfless generosity.

Her parents had grown weak and, for the first time ever, she felt like she could do something right in her life. True, they were still persistent about her getting married, but she always had the right or option to ignore that, since they loved her dearly and respected her decisions.

She smiled despite herself, walking on the dirty ground while imagining her parents' happy smiles when she would come with a bag filled with medical herbs. At this point in the road, she was 70% sure that she got in the instructed forest and would near the herbs needed. It wouldn't be that hard now would it?

... except yea, it really was that hard, because eventually an hour passed, and TenTen found nothing.

"This is weird!" The brunette commented as she eyed a tree, "I feel like I passed that tree over three times already, what on earth..."

She raised an eyebrow in wonder and kept going, this time taking another path, but kept passing by the same tree over and over again. At some point she started getting tired from all the walking and took a rest underneath said tree, taking a bite of onigiri from her wooden lunchbox. There was no point in worrying about her environment so she just decided to follow another path this time around too.

When she was done with her rather small lunch, TenTen turned on her heel and followed a smaller path on her right; one that didn't particularly feel safe... but oh, if it managed to help her find the right way, then so be it.

It took about ten minutes for TenTen to realize with a smile that she went past the point of being lost, considering she didn't turn around in circles and pass by that tree again. The road ahead was getting clearer and, soon enough, she thought she saw a river upfront and started running towards it, her throat dry in need for water!

It took no time at all for her to get on her knees and drink water from that river like her life depended on it. It was so fresh and clean that she took large gulps while forgetting to breathe; occasionally inhaling air after drinking it excessively. Once she was hydrated and done, TenTen splashed her face to cool down and stood up to resume her search for herbs- until something caught her eye.

There, leaning on a tree right on her left, was a beautiful young man, about her age, with long luscious black hair and pearl white eyes. He had fair skin and wore an expensive outfit that was tainted with blood from his wounds, explaining his shallow breathing and rather pitiful state. Two long arrows were deeply stabbed into his skin; one in the shoulder, while the other on his chest, thankfully not so close to the heart. His eyes, though extremely beautiful, were unfocused and half-lidded, a sign that he was close enough to pass out, or worse, die.

TenTen blinked, shocked to find such a beautiful man there next to a river and wounded no less. It had been such a surprise that the brunette nearly froze for a good minute before returning to her senses and scramble towards his direction.

"Hello?! Hey! Are you alright?!" She spoke with a frightened tone while shaking the handsome stranger in panic, unsure of what to do in that situation. She was no medic; all she did was run errands and fetch a few things for her parents. Being face to face with a wounded man was close to being a nightmare, and she had no clue at all how to cope with it.

The man blinked lazily, feeling lost and confused. He looked up at TenTen's worried face while squinting, his vision blurry and uneven. What was going on? What was he doing there, near the river? Why was he wounded? He had no clue-

'Wait, wounded?' He thought with mild panic as he stared down at his chest and took notice of the multiple wounds on his body. His eyes widened for a split second before his memory came back to him like a hurricane, remembering him of the unpleasant fight he just had an hour ago.

"D-damn it!" He cursed as he tried to stand up, but in vain. All he could manage was to lean on the tree with his current strength, feeling powerless and unbelievably weak. TenTen noticed him trying to recklessly stand on his own and grabbed him firmly to hold him still, not wanting to further open his wounds. The man inhaled sharply and glared at her, she ignored it though.

"What do you think you're doing?! Can't you see that you are hurt!" She snapped as she examined his body further, looking concerned.

"This is n... none of your... business!" He hissed angrily and slowly stood up, holding on the tree to support his weight. TenTen gasped and attempted to hold him and give her shoulder for support, but he angrily smacked her hand away and limped towards the path, his hand gripping firmly on the arrow on his shoulder to rip it off.

"Please wait!" She called, stopping him again. "I need to bring you a doctor, you can't just-"

"No need." He cut her off, stopping midway to glance at her direction, "look, I'm thankful for the offer... really... however, nothing good will happen... from taking care of... a person like me..."

TenTen could see that he had difficulty speaking and bit her lip at his stubborness. What was he on about?! What did he mean by that! He was wounded! _Wounded!_ What he needed was help, medical treatment! What he needed was-

'The herbs!' The brunette thought suddenly, eyes wide. She remembered what they were used for and how her parents took profit from them. They were special herbs made to disinfect and heal bruises of all sorts when mushed and boiled in hot water. If she could get her hands on them, then...

"Now hold on a second!" TenTen declared as she firmly grabbed the handsome stranger by the waist, ignoring his gasp of surprise. "You don't really think I'm going to let a guy in your state walk alone like that hm?"

"And just who do you think... you are?!" The man panted, unable to hide his blush from their close proximity. TenTen seemed oblivious though, as she lended him her shoulder to lean and support on.

"Relax, I'm going to fix you up." She said confidently, despite never having helped the wounded before. "There are special herbs growing around here, we'll use those for your wounds."

"I'm already well aware of that," he rolled his eyes, "why do you think I tried my dammnest to reach this forest in my state."

TenTen gave him an amazed look, was he serious? He walked all this way from god knows how long just to heal himself on his own? That was pretty gosh darn brave! But whoever hurt him must've been tough, those wounds were definitely from a battle.

"I doubt you could apply some by yourself, you can barely move! Here, let me..."

The man looked at TenTen with an unreadable expression, then suddenly turned to look at the path on the other side of the river, almost like he was half-expecting someone to appear. No doubt about it, he was worried about something, but what?

It took him a good minute of thought to give up and allow TenTen to do as she pleased. The brunette took this as an opportunity and had him sit near the river, leaning on a tree closer to it. She scooped some water with her hands and approached him, leaning closer so he could drink.

"Here, drink quickly! I'm sure you're thirsty," she spoke urgently. The man looked up for a second, seemingly fighting an inner battle with himself... but then shrugged it off and started drinking, directly from her palm.

TenTen blushed a bit when she felt his lips on her palm. They felt so nice and soft, almost like they belonged to a woman. His breath on her wrist was warm and ticklish, sending shivers down her spine.

He finished quickly though and TenTen gave him a look that asked if he wanted more, he nodded silently.

She repeated the process two times and he drank it all in mere seconds, making sure not to let it drip through her fingers.

He panted once he was done, breathing for more air as his throat started aching less.

"Okay, wait for a bit! I'm gonna' go and get the herbs." TenTen said as she stood up, letting her bag next to him. "There's some food in there, so help yourself if you want."

With that said, she dashed away towards the eastern path and disappeared from his sight. The man sighed and closed his eyes, trying to rest for a moment despite his body screaming in pain from all the wounds. If he hadn't gone alone to meet with the other clan leaders, unattended and without guards, then maybe he could have avoided such an unpleasant situaion. Perhaps he wasn't as strong as he thought he was, not against 20 heavily trained men anyway. However, he had still managed to kill them all, even if he ended up getting heavily wounded... his pride was still intact.

Still, it didn't mean he wasn't being followed anymore. After getting rid of the assassins, he had felt (only faintly) the presence of someone else, following him and keeping track of him. The reason why he was so skeptical about earning TenTen's help was simply because he couldn't really trust anyone outside of his village.

But after having tended to him and reading into her eyes to see honesty and genuine care, his worry shifted into him bringing _her_ trouble, considering the person that is following him is more than capable to hurt her.

If she took to long, he would have to leave, wounds be damned.

But just as he had that thought; TenTen emerged from the path she had followed with her arms full of herbs, smiling in victory.

"I got em', I got em'!" She said and quickly rushed to his side, grabbing a thick branch on the ground to squish the herbs with and make their paste. She couldn't really get or make boiling water, but she faintly remembered that it wasn't exactly necessary. Thing is, boiling them in water was a trick for it not to sting as much...

'Ugh, it'll hurt like a bitch...' she thought while biting her lip, but at least it'll heal.

"Okay, done!" She said with her palm full of herb-paste. "Uhh, it'll hurt though..." she warned him sheepishly.

The man shrugged, "I'm used to pain." He then looked at the two arrows on his shoulder and chest, "however, I think it might be best if you take the arrows off first, before applying anything on my other wounds."

TenTen shook her head, "no! A doctor has to take them off, not me! If I do it then-"

It seemed as though he had enough of all the pointless blatter, so he swiftly took off the arrow on his shoulder by himself in a clean motion. TenTen's eyes widened when blood gushed out and sprayed on his thigh, he however was unfazed by it and merely grimaced when he took the other arrow off.

She could only stare wordlessly when he started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his perfectly toned chest to her, albeit full of scars and fresh wounds. If it weren't for all the blood and dirt on him, she probably would have drooled at the sight of pale, sweaty abs-

'The fuck?!' She shook her head, blushing in shame at her perverted mind. He was a wounded man!

"There, now if you would..." he spoke slowly, feeling tired after all of his efforts. TenTen nodded and took a piece of cloth from her bag, dipped it in water and started to clean his chest. His bruises were a lot more visible now, so she took it as an opportunity to gently apply the paste.

She caught the sharp intake of breath he made when her fingers made contact with his wound, it really did sting a lot, but he made no sound or voice out any protest. She still made sure to be very gentle though, and it made him feel rather thankful.

During the process of bandaging his wounds, TenTen looked up and figured he might be able to talk now that the paste stopped stinging.

"My name's TenTen," she said suddenly, "what's yours?"

The man looked at her with raised eyebrows, but answered anyway.

"Neji."

"What happened to you, Neji? If you don't mind me asking..."

Neji snorted, "I got attacked, obviously."

"Err..."

"Bandits." He lied, figuring that she didn't need to know about his family, clan, and all the assassination attempts.

"Gosh darn, I didn't know there were any in the area! Did they take...?"

He shook his head, "I didn't have anything of value on me, only my horse." That was the truth at least, when he had gone to meet with the other leaders; he had been sure to bring the bare minimum since all they were going to do was discuss.

"If it was a decent breed, then I guess I would understand why they'd shoot you down with arrows to get it." She concluded with a sigh, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

She finished bandaging him and tied a small knot on the edge of his chest, proud that her work looked kinda' clean despite it being her first.

"There you go! Hope you get better now, it's not too tight yeah?"

"No, it's fine." He spoke softly, looking up to stare deeply into her eyes. She felt flustered all of the sudden at his sudden attention, but didn't look away either. Slowly, his lips curved into a beautiful, gentle smile that had her heart beat at insane levels.

"Thank you." He whispered, his eyes shining brightly, colors from the river reflecting on them.

Her throat felt dry when she whispered a 'you're welcome', unsure if he heard it or not. Either way, he closed his eyes and fully leaned on the tree, tired.

"I will rest for a bit... pardon me."

"Eh? Oh, no it's f-fine! Actually, you should! You must!" She insisted and he chuckled lightly, eyes still closed as he slowly fell into slumber.

TenTen carefully got closer and admired him, peering at his face. He was so fair, so handsome, it was almost like he came out of a fairy tale. She couldn't help but blush wildly, it wasn't everyday that she met a handsome stranger and/or had small talk with him.

TenTen had no idea how long she had been staring at him, but she figured it must've been long enough for her to get sleepy... because after a certain period of time, she fell deeply asleep, unaware that her head was resting on his good shoulder.

When she woke up, she was alone and had his shirt draped over her body, his scent still present and as sweet as ever.

 **(To be continued)**


	2. Chapter 2

TenTen wanted the ground to swallow her and kill her.

It had been over a week since she had met the handsome wounded stranger and helped him out. A week since her mind had been filled of nothing but his bright pearly white eyes. A week since she officially became obsessed.

Was it the famous 'love at first sight' that she heard so much about? Was it EVEN LOVE to begin with?! All she knew was that her thoughts were on him and him only, and it creeped her out to he perfectly honest.

Since then her parents had been pressuring her to work more so she could forget a little. Of course, she hadn't told them the whole truth, only that she slept along the road and got momentarily lost...

They believed being lost for over three hours was enough of a traumatic experience, so they gave her easier jobs. She took them, albeit with slight disgust but decided to suck it up and work hard for once.

Though it didn't really occupy her mind that much.

"I think I'm insane." She spoke to herself, absent-mindedly wiping the dishes clean. She took a white plate and stared at it intensely, the pure white reminded her of Neji's eyes...

"Fuck!" She cursed and accidentally broke the plate by applying too much pressure, making it split in two. She really had no control over her strength sometimes.. not that she wasn't proud of it or anything.

Minutes turned into hours and eventually, TenTen finished her tasks for the day and retreated to her room, still acting like the undead.

Her mother threw her a questionnable look, but she couldn't bother explaining what was wrong. Actually, she better not, since her mother would simply remind her that it was necessary to marry a guy from their town, so day-dreaming about an outsider was out of the question.

It was annoying.

TenTen groaned and muttered a few curses under her breath as she laid down on her bed, her eyes half lidded. She never wanted to marry an ordinary guy from her small-fry town, she wanted a man! A real one, one that knew how to fight and how to stand up for himself! She wanted her prince charming, she wanted _Neji._

"And I'm getting Neji..." she said confidently, sure that whatever would happen, eventually, he would be hers.

But of course, it might not happen so easily considering that, for the past week all she had done were POINTLESS CHORES.

"GAH!" TenTen had no time for this! She jumped out of the bed, her eyes burning with passion, and opened her window to jump out and flee.

She had never been this ready in her whole life. That evening, she would go by the river and start hunting for her prince. Who gives a damn if it's nearly dusk, she knew darn well how to defend herself!

With that thought in mind, TenTen walked confidently towards the forest, unseen by the rest of the villagers who tended to their horses and merchandise.

It didn't take too long for her to reach the river, considering she forced herself to remember the right path. Finding Neji's footsteps wasn't that easy though, and she briefly thought that perhaps she should just figure out his direction, then look for him another day.

Her mind drifted back to when he had been worried about... something, when she was taking care of him. He had looked at the path on the other side a few times, as if expecting someone to emerge at any moment...

Maybe he came from there.

"I'm irrational, an idiot, and a helpless romantic!" She spoke to herself then walked along that path, "what kind of bloody mess am I getting myself into, though... heck, maybe the townspeople are right, maybe I am crazy."

She wasn't sure proper young women of her age would go through such lengths to meet up with a complete (yet gorgeous) stranger. However, she was sure of herself, he was her soulmate! The chemistry they had was absolute, it was there! She was going to prove it, even if it meant running around the entire planet!

TenTen huffed and puffed but kept on walking, determined despite her mental descent into complete madness. Was she going insane? Probably, but love made people do crazy stuff, and heck, Neji himself could drive any woman crazy.

She quietly blamed him for her current state as she finally reached the other side, leaving the forest to find an endless grassland, void of anything remotely interesting. Her hopes fell as she thought about continuing (or rather, starting) her journey on another day, until a small silhouette- actually, _multiple_ silhouettes caught her eye on the far left.

TenTen wasted no time, she ran. Ran as fast as she could all the while remaining unnoticed. Perhaps her prince was there? Perhaps were they bandits too? She didn't know, she had NO idea, but well, she wasn't going to back off either.

When she got close enough, TenTen decided to duck down and hide on the tall grass, peeking slightly, ready like a predator about to catch his prey...

She squinted to see more clearly- then gasped.

"Ne-"

'Waaait...' she thought, stopping immediately. She had sworn that one of the men was Neji, due to the long dark hair and pearly white eyes, until another guy emerged, also having the _same exact features_ as Neji, then following silently, was ANOTHER one-

'Holyshit... Theres a whole bunch of other Nejis!' TenTen thought, eyes wide. It couldn't be right, it couldn't! Maybe they were his family members? Perhaps the genes were just THAT strong? Well, either way... even if they looked a lot like Neji, they still weren't as handsome.

Neji was soft yet masculine in his own, beautiful, gorgeous way. Those guys were all muscle and roughness, screaming 'macho' everywhere. Their rough appearance made them look menacing as well, all the more reason not to get caught.

TenTen figured they might lead her to Neji, so she quietly followed while using every part of her sneaking skills. Years of running away from trouble and leaving home had her developp a special ability, and it was a blessing for her.

She believed she was doing a good job, because she was _ridiculously_ close to the last guard, so close that she could look at his ass in HD, yet he didn't turn around or feel her presence.

A sick thought came into her mind and she wondered that maybe it was due to her lack of presence and fade-into-the-background looks.

Well, it mattered not.

"Hey, do you think the master will be alright?" A shorter guard asked his comrade suddenly, whispering that juicy bit of information that made TenTen's ears twitch.

"Hard to say, he was heavily wounded... but thanks to his quick-thinking and treatments, I believe his condition might improve." The man answered and TenTen knew at that moment that he was talking about Neji.

'They call him master! _Master!'_ TenTen thought wildly. Who on earth was this Neji?! Was he some kind of rich dude that lived a cozy and luxurious life? Was he a noble? A leader? War chief?

So many questions yet so few answers. TenTen didn't know what or who the guy truly was, but one thing's for sure; he is important.

"Do you think a war will start?" One random guy asked, visibly worried. Everyone looked at eachother in cold sweat.

"It's a possibility... I mean, he _was_ attacked by members of another clan, one can only presume that-"

"No no no! Don't presume anything, let's let master Neji decide."

"Right..." everyone turned silent and kept going, ignoring the chilly air and the arrival of the night... as well as TenTen, who kept her mouth wide open at the sudden news.

There was going to be a damn war, that's all she knew and heard, a _war._ The stuff about clan members and everything else filtered itself out of her brains and all she could hear now was **war.**

Gods...

The guys she were following ended up getting closer to what could be a camp, with a few soldiers trying to start a fire. People talked joyfully amongst themselves, about politics and other things that seemed of interest to them, but a bore for TenTen. A few were getting their dinner ready, rabbits, she noticed; as they held the dead beasts by the ears and were more than ready to skin them.

The small group she was following came to a stop in the camp and so did she. The men took their seperate ways to start any small task they were required to do, all the while talking about this and that.

TenTen wasted no time and crouched to walk stealthily near the biggest tent, which she assumed had the 'chief' in it. She was morbidly curious and a part of her wanted to see how it looked like inside.

She made sure no one was looking into her direction, then slipped into the shadows...

Neji was sitting leisurely on a chair while writing his latest report to the main house, adding at the bottom that there could truly be a war soon enough, considering he had been attacked by other clan members; a traitorous act. His staying at the camp was temporary, but he intended to make the best of it, regardless of the outcome.

The young man sighed, extremely tired and sore from his now healing wounds. Perhaps it would be wise to take a nap before dinner, he thought, as it often helped him gain more strength and comfort.

He stood up, faintly feeling a presence in his tent, so he looked around warily... but shrugged it off soon enough. He walked towards the bed and laid down, closing his eyes and covering them with his arm, feeling rather at ease. The men had only begun skinning the rabbits and gutting them, surely, he had for about an hour or so.

He started thinking of everything that happened so far, about his clan, about the perhaps upcomming war and so on... His people, his _family,_ they all counted on him and wanted nothing more than peace. The reason why he was so ready, well, had been ready, was because he desired for his clan to remain intact and void of any conflict. Surprisingly enough, the others wanted nothing of it, espacially of his presence; by sending some skilled assassins to murder him in daylight.

His lips twitched in discomfort, feeling like his wounds were starting to get itchy. How odd the world is, for people to despise a clan simply because they have special powers...

Neji sighed again, maybe it wasn't hate but... fear? Maybe the other clans wanted them gone because they were afraid? That was a possibility, a very good one, but also not a proper reason, and it angered him a little despite having gotten rid of the assassins themselves.

Though, perhaps it would've been more satisfying if he had killed the ones who sent them off...

'No matter, they will pay soon enough.' He thought, slightly assured. He was more than capable of disposing of a few little pests, small fry that they were. It wasn't like he was a snob or anything, but he knew that no matter what, his abilities would earn him his long needed revenge.

He needed it, he truly did. And when everything would be over, he would go back to that river and perhaps, if she weren't so far away- would look for TenTen and properly thank her.

'TenTen...' he suddenly thought, his mind going back to that clumsy girl who had tended to his wounds, albeit unprofessionally. What an odd little one she is, quite young though, perhaps closer to his age than he thought.

He was nearing 26 and was still single, having the clan running behind him and pressuring him for a wife- and soon, at that. In all truth, he hadn't exactly felt ready when they proposed a few marriage candidates, simple-minded as he was when it came to women, he figured that he would settle down when the time was right.

And his decision had been wise, because now the time was definitely not fitting for anything remotely close to a- _wedding._

'Or a fiancée,' he thought with a snort. Oddly though, TenTen's face appeared in his mind and he briefly wondered why so. He was thinking about marriage, women and _fiançailles,_ but then he started thinking about TenTen. That was so random.

He had met her only once and under bloody circumstances. But despite that, she had left quite the impression. When someone is born in a clan like the Hyuga- they seldom find women quite like TenTen around. A hyuga lady was... well, a _lady_ in every sense of the word. Their women were polite, well educated and mannered, as their lifestyle was ten times more strict than your average girl.

Neji himself hadn't really talked to many girls outside of his clan. Exchanging a few greetings didn't count, he noted, but he figured that even with his lack of knowledge in terms of women, he would be more than aware that the outsiders couldn't match with the Hyuga ladies.

He had wondered if- well, marrying outside of the clan was possible... but of course it wasn't. Pure-bloods were required, having mixed children would be a disaster since some might not inherit their eyes.

However, the thought of marrying an exotic little thing like TenTen didn't seem so bad... He did not dislike her tanned skin and brown hair, as well as her coffee-coloured eyes. They suited her rather well and he quite liked these features of hers. Perhaps he had finally realized his preferences after long years of disregarding them.

His thoughts then came back to when she was tending to his wounds, her hands gentle and careful as she applied the paste. He could still feel her velvety fingers caress his skin, easing his pain slowly and carefully...

He surpressed a groan because his imagination was suddenly starting to feel _very_ real. The young Hyuga wondered if he was making stuff up, because he faintly remembered that she hadn't gone south back at the time, having been wounded on the shoulder and chest only... however, the hands that he felt exploring him were caressing his abdomen rather shamelessly, if he dared say so himself, but they weren't unpleasant.

Two fingers teased him, trailing from his chest to his stomach, flat and strong from all of his intense training. They stopped just bellow his belly button, twirling a few circles in a torturous yet pleasurable motion.

Neji began to pant, what kind of delicious torture did his mind create? The pleasures continued without halt, making him lose himself a bit. He suddenly wanted the wandering hands to touch him _down there,_ perhaps to practice their wonders in his most sensitive area. The thought shocked him a little, but it slowly died down when the soft hands began caressing him up and down, venturing back and forth from his abdomen to chest...

His cheeks were flaming red in embarassment but he made no sound in fear of alarming the guards by the tent, unsure if such a wild imagination was normal, coming from him no less. He was faintly aware that he strongly believed those hands to be TenTen's, as they felt exactly like hers.

Perhaps he wanted to believe that they were, however, since the thought of having a _woman_ exploring his body didn't seem... well, half bad.

Neji unconsciously leaned to the 'imaginary' touch and the mysterious hands- TenTen's, he corrected, finally decided to move on to the next level and trailed down...

To slip right under his pants.

This had sobered him up immediately, as it was most definitely _impossible_ for the mere human mind to create... such a realistic sensation. Neji pushed himself up from the futon and looked around in alarm, trying to detect the presence of a stranger, but in vain. He then stood and inspected the tent, then looked down at his attire to notice that his shirt had been unbuttoned to reveal his chest in its full glory.

He had been more than certain, that his shirt was closed before his nap. Most definitely! However, it was now open, and prone to make him question a few uncomfortable possibilities.

Someone had _definitely_ come in and... and...

"Was I molested?!" He spoke aloud, his face turning pale at the sudden realization. But who on earth?! How! How could-

'But of course...' he thought, thinking carefully as he rubbed his temple. 'I am surrounded by men who have been travelling for weeks, men who have not touched a woman in quite a long time. Despite being their master, chief and leader; I doubt that their respect for me could surpass their rather animalistic urges. One needs to be found, and heavily **punished.** ' He thought in fury, getting ready to inflict the torture of a lifetime as he left the tent, eyes blazing in what could only be the anger of a demon.

Meanwhile, TenTen, who had ducked quickly when he had stood up, was looking at her hands with a blush; not quite believing that she had touched Neji in such a way... without his consent.

'I wanna' do it again.' She thought with a bashful, pouty smile. It was getting late though... she would have to stalk- err, come find Neji another day, and perhaps start a decent conversation with him.

With that in mind, she left; completely forgetting about the war and the fact that she had sexually harassed Neji during his rest.

 **(To be continued)**


End file.
